En el desastre de la guerra, nace un amor
by Mi.mejor.arma.es.el.amor
Summary: Draco se verá enredado en un serio problema al enamorarse de su peor enemiga en medio de la guerra. La única mujer que logra mover todo su mundo. La única que le dice la verdad en su cara y puede ayudarlo. ¡No se lo pierdan!
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, me gustaría aclara que los personajes y los hechizos de esta historia no son míos. Son de la autora del libro original de Harry Potter.**

**No les sabría decir más porque esto es parte de una secuencia de sueños. Solo lean y disfruten. :***

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0—0-0—0- 0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-00-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0— 0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Capitulo 1**

Hermione, Luna y Ginny se encontraban tiradas en el césped desde las 12:00 pm escuchando como Voldemort hablaba con sus seguidores. No lograban entender del todo, un parte lo decía en varios idiomas, otra en clave y la mínima parte la recitaba normalmente. Ya eran las 4:00 am y habían estado ahí el tiempo suficiente como para saber que esto iba a ser muy malo, como todo lo que tenía que ver con el señor tenebroso. Cuando la sesión se dio por terminada, faltaban 20 minutos para la seis. Los rayos de sol dieron lugar a un hermoso amanecer. Las chicas se quedaron deleitadas, como si quisieran abrazar cada gota de luz con miedo de que si esto seguía así, mas nunca la pudieran ver.

Lentamente se pararon y caminaron junto a los mortíferos. Sin sentir miedo, permaneciendo serenas ante las figuras macabras, pues claro, con esa seguridad que se tenían. La situación era tal que cuando Dombuldore se los negó, ellas hicieron como si nada y le robaron la capa a Harry. Ese era otro que no quería que fueran. ¿Por qué los hombres no le pueden confiar nada a las mujeres? Si ellas no hubieran ido, se les hubiese escapado la oportunidad de escuchar el plan que tramaba el letal mago. Una leve brisa se sintió. No parecía nada, pero cuando todo se hizo verdaderamente visible, solo quedaron 3 tres mortíferos que las rodearon. El rubio al que reconocieron como Draco Malfoy, les quito la capa con su varita.

-Rayos- Susurro Hermione.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Te dije que había sentido algo! –Grito Blaise Zabini.

-Con razón apestaba a Sangre sucia.- Dijo Draco con mirada de asco.

El rubio se acercó más a la castaña y le agarro la barbilla, queriendo sentirla nerviosa, que su mirada se doblegara por primera vez ante él. Pero como muchas otras veces, no lo logro. Ella seguía firme y lo miraba a la cara como si fuera su igual. Se cansó no lograr nada y la arrojo al piso, alejándose un poco.

-¿Qué vamos- No pudo terminar la pregunta.

-¡Aquaeructo!- Hermione no perdió tiempo cuando el rubio se alejó. Como era de esperarse, ya tenía un hechizo preparado. -¡Corran! –Las tres se mandaron corriendo hasta el castillo. Luna le paso un papelito donde había tomado nota de lo más importante, por si les borraban la memoria, o en peor de los escenarios, morían. Los mortífagos se levantaron y las siguieron.

-Desmaius.- Dijo Theo, apuntando a Luna.

-Ennervate.- La levanto Ginny. Corrían con uno que otro hechizo Atajo para apresurar su paso. Hermione protegía el papelito con su vida, mientras Draco esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaban.

-¡Detente sangre sucia o te lanzare un imperdonable!

-¡No intentes amenazarme, porque sé que no lo harás! -¿Acaso lo estaba provocando? ¿O era muy inteligente? -¡Sé que no estás listo para ir a Azkaban! ¡Y también que no quieres ser expulsado de Howarts! ¡Así que no trates de persuadirme con estupideces! ¡Aqua Volatem!- Una esfera de agua ataco al rubio.

-¡Coño! ¿Qué acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que mojarme?

-Puedo intentarlo. ¡Bombarda!- Genial. Ahora, en vez de estar mojado, está cubierto de lodo por la tierra que ¡exploto literalmente frente a el!

-¡Deprimio! –Zabini creo un agujero en el suelo, donde las chicas cayeron. Las tres se ayudaron con un Descendo, pues parte de su ventaja era porque se cuidaban entre sí. Aún más que los mortífagos, que se daban cuenta mucho después de que las cosas pasaran.

Estaban cerca. Podían ver la escuela. Solo tenían que escalar la gran colina, que más que empinada, parecía una línea recta. Las féminas subieron con un Ascendio y con un Desmaius pudieron apartarse de los hombres que las perseguían. Se debatieron si debían borrarles la memoria, pero se limitaron a seguir su camino. Ya no quedaba tiempo, las clases estaban a punto de empezar.

Luna se fue con el único profesor que no la creería loca, y ese era Hagrid. Ginny en esos momentos, necesitaba sentirse en confianza, su profesora de vuelo Ronalda Hooch cumplía con los requisitos. Hermione se lo iba a decir a alguien que pudiera hacer algo productivo con la información, aunque sabía que iba recibir una reprimenda, la profesora Mcgonagall era la más cercana a Dombuldore.

-Señorita Granger. ¿Dónde ha estado?

-Perdone profesora, pero la he desobedecido a usted y al director. He ido a la reunión.

-¡Pero se ha vuelto loca! ¿Sabe a los peligros que se expuso? Y estoy segura de que no fue sola.- La mirada acusadora de la mujer, siempre le atravesaba el alma.

-Si lo sabía. Malfoy, Nott y Zabini nos han descubierto. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Hemos conseguido información muy valiosa. –La castaña le paso el papelito y la Señora se dispuso a leer con atención. Aunque estaba aliviada de que nada extremadamente malo hubiera pasado, tuvo que quitarle 5 puntos a cada una por su desobediencia.

-Debido a los recientes sucesos, se quedara aquí por si la vienen a buscar. Les diré a los profesores que cuiden a sus amigas y estén alertas.

-Solo le pido, que no se fije solo en Slytherin. También hay mortífagos de otras casas. Incluyendo a Gryffindor.

-Le agradezco el interés. Pero le pido, que cuide más de su vida. Si muere, no nos servirá de mucho.

Hermione tardo una semana en reintegrarse a las clases. Paso todos esos días ayudando a corregir exámenes y tareas. Le resultaba muy divertido, pero extrañaba a sus compinches. El tercer día, había tenido un encuentro con Draco. No quiso decirlo y por alguna razón, no lo iba hacer.

**Flash Back**

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón rojo vino, leyendo un libro a altas horas de la noche. Mcgonagall se fue a su dormitorio y ella se quedó en el despacho. Habían equipado todo muy bien. Hasta le habían puesto un baño y una cama. El lugar era tan acogedor, que ya se sentía en confianza. El calor era tal, que después de bañarse, se cubrió solo con una toalla. Una leve brisa le causo escalofríos y le pareció extraño ya que no había abierto ninguna ventana. Desvió la vista del libro y de encontró con unos ojos grises frente a ella. Ahogo un grito y permaneció serena.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-Accio.- El rubio atrajo una silla y se sentó frente a ella. –Vine a cobrarte. Me hiciste pasar muy mal rato hace unos días.

-No te estoy diciendo que cumpliré, pero solo por curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tenía otra cosa pensada. Pero al verte de esa manera, me gustaría un Streep tease.

-Estas bromeando.- La castaña no pudo evitar llorar de la risa. -¡Ni en tus más profundos sueños Malfoy! Ahora hazme un favor y lárgate.

-¿De que estas hecha sangre sucia? Deberías sentirte afortunada de que yo te esté hablando. Podría haberte matado hace mucho tiempo…

-Asi… Pues inténtalo. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas principito consentido?

-No manchare mis manos con tan poca cosa.

-¡¿Y entonces por que eres mortífago?! ¿No se supone que eso es lo que haces? –La castaña se paró firme frente a él, habiéndolo sentir pequeño.

-¿Cómo puedes ofrecer tu vida así por así? ¡¿Por qué no te doblegas ante mí?!

-Porque sé que yo si te puedo poner nervioso.

-¡Mentira!- Antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir lloriqueando, Hermione lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso. Labio con labio, el respondió. Expresaban su odio con mordidas y luego curaban el dolor con caricias. Era una incontrolable guerra de poder en el que la mujer llevaba la ventaja. Su decisión la hacía tan poderosa y lo volvía vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mi gente linda! **

**Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo uno. Espero causar en mismo efecto con este. Si tarde tiempo en subirlo ¡Díganmelo! Den sus opiniones. **

0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-00—0-0 -0-00-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0—0-0-0—0—0-0-0-00 -00

**Capítulo 2**

Ignorando el pasado incidente, decidió reiniciar sus clases nuevamente. Tendría que ponerse al día. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y la encontró sorprendentemente vacía. La profesora le había dicho que tendría un tutor por un tiempo. Hasta le daba risa. ¿Cómo tenia ella un tutor? Sin duda, hoy lloverían elfos.

-Psss…

-¿Qué?- Se asustó y dio la vuelta. Se encontró frente a frente con el rubio de ojos tristes. Lo empujo para que se alejara. La luz apenas entraba por las vidrieras. Estaba oscureciendo. La persona que había intentado matarla estaba en su presencia y se le olvido la varita en su alcoba. Pero que no soñara que se iría sin tener pelea. Tomo el libro más grande que vio y se lo aventó a la cara.

-¡Haaa! ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a un mago desarmado? ¡Idiota! ¡Espero que no me deje marca!

-¿Desarmado? ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Veo que se están divirtiendo.- Dijo la profesora que acababa de entrar en la sala. –Sr. Granger, le presento a su tutor. Y descuide, a todo el que tenga marca tenebrosa, solo podrán usar magia durante clases.

-¡No! ¿Pero por qué el?

-¡Cuide su tono! –La manda más carraspeo un poco y se arregló la bata. –Usted me ha desobedecido. Y aunque yo no esté muy de acuerdo, Dombuldore pensó que sería el mejor castigo.

Pasaron sus días peleando, como era de esperarse. Llegaron a pagar varias veces por la cantidad de libros rotos. Unos cuantos viajes tampoco faltaron. Pero se fueron conociendo. Descubrieron varias cosas en común y en uno de sus juegos hasta llegaron a coquetear. Se hicieron totalmente dependientes el uno del otro. Como estaban es escuela, tenían que llevarse bien, o por lo menos, eso era lo que le decían a todos para que no se alocasen con la situación. Con el tiempo, sus amigos se fueron adaptando y todos se fueron conociendo y guardando los rencores. Draco cada día quedaba más fascinado con su compañera. Su elegancia, su fluidez, su manera de ponerle alegría a todo. Ella llenaba el vacío que Draco sentía. No era una de esas hermosas chicas sin cerebro. Ella era el paquete completo. Sin darse cuenta, se enamoró de su peor enemiga; Hermione Jane Granger.

El señor tenebroso estaba enojado. Sus mejores mortífagos jóvenes se habían vueltos blandengues. Le frustraba no saber porque. No podía atravesar las murallas de Howarts y ellos decían que nada pasaba. Lucius también estaba tenso. Aunque no lo demostrara, amaba a su hijo. Todo lo que hacía, todo lo que era, era por él. Tenía que evitar que Lord Voldemort sospechara una traición. Podría costarle la vida a su pequeño.

-Draco… Te sacare de la escuela. Esto no va bien, te estás jugando con el mago más poderoso del mundo. Está empezando a sospechar y estoy seguro de que no le importaría matarte.

-No puedo. No me iré padre.

-Insolente… ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer una orden? ¡vendrás conmigo y punto!

-¡No!- El rubio no se creía que le estuviera hablando así a su padre. Nunca lo había hecho, pero no podía dejarla sola.- Tengo que protegerla.- Estaba comenzando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco. Su mente quería obedecer, estaba programado para eso. Pero en ese momento, su corazón tomo el control.

-¿A quién?

-A Hermione.- El Sr. Malfoy tuvo que sostenerse aún más fuerte de su bastón para no caerse.

-¿Una sangre sucia? ¡¿Armas tanto jaleo por una mujer impura?!- Le dio otro uso al palo de madera cuando lo golpeo en el brazo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Ella no es ninguna sangre sucia! Ella es una maga como tú y yo. ¡Y hasta mejor! Ella me ha dado lo que tú nunca podrás… su comprensión.

-¿Perderías tu vida, solo por esa chica?

-Sí.

-Muy bien… tú lo has pedido.- Voldemort salió de las sombras y le lanzo un crucio. Se fue saltando sobre la copa de los árboles. Dejando a un padre llorando y abrazando a su hijo mientras lo veía retorcerse de dolor.

**Les gusto? Esto es solo un adelanto para que no se me desesperen. **

**Quiero leer sus Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siguienteeeeeee!**

**Sientan emoción! Maravilloso, Colorido, Brillante, Espectacular! Cosa linda! **

**¡Que viva el buen ánimo!**

**0-0-0-0-0-00000-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0- 0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0—0—00—[-00—0-0-0-00-0-0—0—0—0-00- 00-0-0-**

**Capítulo 3**

Theodore entro en la habitación acompañado de sus amigos. Ese día irían a ver a las chicas y darían un paseo. Temblaron como gelatina al ver al Draco estampado en el suelo y a su padre llorando sobre él.

-Por favor, tienen que ayudarme. Se está muriendo.

-Buscare a la profesora y llamare a San Mungo. –Dijo Blaise y salió corriendo. Theo se acercó al rubio.

-¡Draco! Tienes que vivir hermano, no puedes dejarme. Eres mi mejor amigo ¡Draco! Draco… resiste…- Y todo se volvió negro ante el herido.

-¡Gynni! ¿Sabes dónde está la profesora?

-¡Ho! Esperaba encontrarte hoy. ¿Para qué quieres a Mcgonagall?

-Es Draco, lo han hechizado. Tiene un crucio. Necesita ir a San Mungo.

-¡Pues ve! Creo que está en su despacho. –El chico salió corriendo. Gynni fue cuanto antes a avisarle a Hermione. Encontró a todas las chicas modelando y bailando frente al espejo.

-¡Hermione! A Draco le ha tocado un crucio. Lo llevan a San Mungo.- La castaña hizo un gran esfuerzo para no ser ella la siguiente en desfallecer. Se cayó de rodillas. Su cerebro no analizaba las palabras.

-Fue por mi culpa. –Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su corazón se rompió en miles de cristales que cortaban sus adentros. Buscando fuerzas de donde no tenia, se levantó del suelo y fue a la entrada del castillo. Vio como subían al rubio a la ambulancia voladora. Quiso acercarse pero un codazo cortó su camino.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa! Si no te hubieras acercado a el… Si tan solo hubieran mantenido sus distancias… ¡El estaría bien Sangre Sucia!- El preocupado padre subió a la ambulancia junto a su hijo. Hermione no supo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a llorar.

Transcurrió una semana como era de esperarse. Los días no se detendrían, pero para ella sí. Todos los días lloro, su nota bajo, su cara se hincho. Ya no comía. No salía de su habitación. Nada lograba animarla. En los pasillos era un zombi, por las noches se convertía en un caudaloso rio. Sus pies le pesaban, y por más que buscaba el reflejo de Draco en la luna, no lo encontraba. En la tercera semana volvió a ver la ambulancia. Lo traían dentro. Cuando lo sacaron, le hicieron un apartado en la enfermería. Su padre no lo acompañaba. De cierto modo se alegró, lo tenía más cerca. Quería verlo en ese momento, entrar con todos sus amigos. Pero no podía dejar que el la viera tan destrozada. Tenía que transmitirle amor, seguridad, tranquilidad.

Esa tarde se alisto para visitarlo y apoyarlo en su agonía. Se dijo así misma que debía cerrar el grifo en sus ojos. No derramaría ni una gota de agua salada, porque si estaba en la escuela, es porque ya estaba mejor ¿Verdad? Además, si seguía así iría al desierto, para por lo menos saciar la sed de las personas aunque fuese con su sufrimiento. Aún tenía la cara un poco empelotada. Era comprensible después de tres semanas de sollozo, pensando que en cualquier minuto, él podría morir.

Toco la puerta y la dejaron entrar. Los chicos y las chicas seguían allí. Hasta Harry y Ron habían ido a verlo. Se arrepintió. Quería dar la vuelta e irse de ese lugar. Draco se veía horrendo. Estaba muy delgado y pálido. Bajo sus maravillosos ojos grises, su piel estaba morada. Sus carnosos y rosados labios, estaban resecos. Hasta su pelo perdió el brillo. Aunque no gritara, en su gesto se podía ver su dolor interior. En esa habitación había una lucha entre él y la muerte. Era de día, y las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero eso no alejaba las tinieblas que invadía el aire. Su respiración era lenta y sonora. Ponía los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando.

-Tienes que tener hambre. Ya es la hora de comer… te traeré una sopa.- Sabia que su excusa no era muy buena, pero por lo menos tendría unos minutos para romper su promesa. Busco la sopa y regreso lo más lento posible, para que por lo menos sus ojos recuperaran el color blanco que habían perdido. Al entrar, Draco hizo una seña y los demás se fueron dejándolos solos.

Como sabía que Draco no podría comer por sí solo, Hermione le dio la comida. Era tan doloroso verlo tragar con tanta dificultad. Solo llego a la mitad, no pudo con lo otro. Ella se quedó un momento acariciando su cabello hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Estoy muriendo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Crees que estoy aquí porque he mejorado? ¿A caso estoy mejor?

-No, pero sé que se solucionara y que tu estarás bien y que luego nos reiremos juntos, y… y… y…

-Acéptalo, tú sabes que no será así. He durado solo estas pocas semanas porque aún tengo algo que hacer. Hermione…

-Cállate.

-Lo que te diré es importante. Solo así podre descansar en paz.

-¡No quiero oírte!- Increíblemente el rubio se sentó en la cama y le tomo las muñecas. Ella se negó a mirarle.

-Nunca pensé morir tan orgullosamente. Estos últimos meses fueron los mejores que he vivido. Los he pasado con la persona que me hace feliz.- Ella no pudo aguantar las lágrimas cuando lo miro fijamente. -Y pude experimentar lo mejor, que fue defender a la persona que amo.

-¡Idiota, pero eso te ha costado la vida!

-¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! ¡Hermione me enamore! Me enamore de ti…

-Estas delirando…- Inhaló fuertemente. Se sentía alagada, pero cada palabra era una daga que lo atravesaba a él y el dolor se le multiplicaba a ella. –No sabes lo que dices. ¿Sabes lo que es amar?

-Tal vez este delirando… Pero tengo conocimiento de lo que digo. Amar es dar tu vida por la persona que lo es todo para ti. –La soltó y la abrazo.

-Yo también te amo. De verdad te amo. No me dejes, por favor no me dejes.- Sintió que con su peso le hizo perder el equilibrio. El sonido de la maquina se hizo continuo. Supo que no había escuchado sus últimas palabras y que lo que le faltaba era declarársele.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-00-0-0 -00-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0**

**Wei Wei Wei **

**¡Esto no ha acabado! ¿Cómo lo tomará Lucius Malfoy? **

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
